The School Of Spirit
by God of Darkness
Summary: New teams are formed, and everyone goes to school! Demon bashing soon follows! (On indefinite hold. See bio for reason.) Please R&R. Warning: Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime series of Inuyasha, or the anime series of Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue me; it's a worthless course of action. I have about 23 cents.  
  
Prologue  
  
Miamichi Hideko sat at his favorite stool, of his favorite ramen stand, eating his favorite order of ramen. He looked to be about 23, was slim yet firmly muscled, and a little above average height. His long, silky black hair was done up in a braid that reached his rear, and his dark brown eyes were staring unseeingly at the countertop in front of him. He wore a red long sleeve shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked over a thick white t- shirt, which was tucked into his black pants.  
As he finished eating the ramen, Hideko stood up and left the correct amount of yen on the counter. As he walked out, his white sneakers making no sound, the ramen chef nodded at him, and tossed him a fortune cookie, which Hideko neatly plucked out of the air before pocketing it without looking at it.  
Once out on the street Hideko headed toward his current apartment and business, which required a twenty-minute walk. Once he arrived at 'The Time Gate', Hideko withdrew a key from his pocket and entered the one story building after unlocking the door, and closed and locked the door behind him, leaving the sign flipped to the 'closed' side.  
He easily navigated the dark interior to behind the counter where he found another door. Upon opening he descended the stairs while the door closed automatically. At the end of the stairs was another door, this time unlocked.  
Hideko opened it and stepped into what most people would consider a lair. A very organized, civilized lair, but still a lair. The room was rather large, nearly a hundred feet on each side, with a height of 12 feet.  
  
Along one wall was nothing but bookshelves, crammed from floor to ceiling with books, quite a few of them magic books. If one were to look closely, they would see magic books that were thought to disappear more than 200 years ago.  
Along another wall was nothing but old wooden chests, stacked from floor to ceiling. Inside these chests was a vast fortune, rivaled only by a few around the world, consisting of gold, jewels, and several other precious metals, paintings, and other works of art. If someone were to take the task of actually counting how much money was in those chests, they would decide to give up once they hit the two billion mark, which was only about half the wall.  
Half of the third wall was covered in nothing but weapons, spanning the past 500 years. At one section, a halberd stood next to a rocket launcher and its ammunition, which stood next to a Zanbatou. The other half of the wall was dedicated to Hideko's living needs, including a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom, which Hideko had closed off, making it the only other room.  
In the middle of the room was the rest of what anyone would need. There was an area for sparring, or at least performing katas, an area that was nothing but an entertainment section, and even a small pool was installed in one section, well away from the books and weapons.  
Hideko chose a comfy armchair and sank into its many cushions before kicking off his shoes, and pulling out the fortune cookie that he had received from the ramen stand. After breaking open the shell, Hideko tossed it on the ground, only keeping the 'fortune.' Immediately after leaving his hand, the shell disintegrated.  
Hideko read the rather large fortune, and his eyebrows slowly climbed up his forehead until they disappeared beneath his bangs. He re-read the note passed along on a messenger service that he had set up nearly thirty years before.  
After he had read enough times to make sure he hadn't misunderstood, Hideko crumpled the note, and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.  
  
Urameshi Yusuke lay on his bed, black hair ruffled from sleep. He was currently staring blankly at the ceiling above him, miserably failing at somehow willing himself the strength to get up today. As it was Sunday, he didn't have any school, and had no other plans.  
He had just resigned himself to another day spent in boredom when his mother walked in with a note in her hand. She placed it on his stomach, and then walked out.  
"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."  
Yusuke didn't respond to his mother's statement. In fact, it was a full minute before he even moved at all. He picked up the letter, and opened it, pulling out a thick piece of paper. As he unfolded it and looked at the letter, his eyes widened in surprise at the words in front of him.  
After he recovered from the surprise, his eyes scanned the paper and Yusuke began to truly feel life return to his limbs after a week of nothing worthwhile.  
With a grin on his face, Yusuke leapt out of bed and quickly showered, then got dressed in a white tank top, and black pants. He then headed for the living room and the breakfast his mother had made.  
Atsuko's eyes widened when her son came in, fully dressed, and moving with more of a spring in his movements than he had had for a month. He sat down and viciously attacked the breakfast she had made. Atsuko's mouth was still hanging open when Yusuke finished a few minutes later, and he stood.  
"Great breakfast, thanks mom. I gotta go though. I'll see you later today."  
With that Yusuke headed out, pulling on his shoes as he stepped outside.  
Atsuko blinked before closing her mouth, and standing up. She headed into Yusuke's room, and picked up the letter that Yusuke had not thrown away. Her eyes widened just as Yusuke's had done. After a moment of trying to make sense of the letter, Atsuko folded it up and placed it back into the envelope, then left the room.  
Once she was gone, the letter disintegrated.  
  
Kale Blaze stepped off of the bus onto the cement sidewalk and started walking toward a nearby hamburger stand. After a three hour drive, Kale was starving, and in serious need of something to eat.  
As he walked up to the stand and pulled out his wallet, the man working the stand looked Kale up and down, taking in his appearance.  
Blond hair, held back by a black headband, and piercing blue eyes looked back at him. The 17 year old was dressed in a black tank top, exposing well-built arms. His tan cargo slacks had a well-used look about them, and a black belt with a silver buckle was exposed by his tucked in shirt. His pants bunched slightly over his ankle high black steel toe boots. Kale's appearance was completed by a rather beaten up backpack, which appeared to be half full.  
After Kale completed his order and handed over the money, the man handed over a hamburger, soda, and a strange napkin. Kale nodded and walked away, digging into the hamburger as he did so. He had finished it by the time he came to the street corner and threw the wrapper away into a trashcan. He wiped his face with the napkin, and as he pulled it away, he noticed how odd it was and unfolded it one handed. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he turned to look back at the stand. He didn't even blink when he saw it had vanished.  
Kale returned his attention to the letter as he downed some of his soda. Once he finished reading it, he tossed it toward the trashcan, unsurprised when it disintegrated not even halfway there.  
Kale headed toward a nearby alleyway, finishing off his soda as he passed the entrance. He moved deep into the shadows of the alley, and dropped his now empty soda cup. His eyes glowed an odd shade of emerald green, and he suddenly vanished.  
  
:Author's comments:  
  
What do you think? Please review. The first chapter should be up soon after this.  
  
Oh, I'm thinking of making this an interactive fic. The next chapter should explain how your characters will mix with the ones I'm already using. So make a character, and send it to me via review, or e-mail me directly at deviant_fenrir@hotmail.com. 


	2. Kale, Yusuke, andInuyasha!

Chapter 1: Kale, Yusuke, and...Inuyasha?!  
  
Kale Blaze looked at the two-story building in front of him skeptically. It was an old fashioned Japanese home, with the gate open. The screen door leading inside was closed, but Kale could sense someone just inside. And that person inside felt somehow...off.  
After another minute of looking at the building, Kale shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the door, his hands in his pockets. As he approached it opened of its own accord, and Kale entered. The door shut behind him, and he got his first look at the person he had sensed from outside, and realized why they were 'off.'  
Two cute cat ears were perched on top of the person's head, and their nose was a cat's nose. Kale's attention spread to the person's face, a rather pretty face, framed by chestnut hair. The girl wore a formal kimono, and a pair of sandal's adorned her feet. Kale had the distinct impression that a cat's tail was hidden underneath the kimono.  
The cat-girl blushed slightly at Kale's quick inspection, but she continued regardless.  
"This way please, Kale."  
Kale's eyebrows rose at her knowing his name, but he followed anyway.  
The cat-girl led him to a rather large room. Two other people currently occupied it, both sitting at the long table that stretched through the room. They were studying each other until the cat-girl opened the door and led Kale in.  
The attention of the two at the table switched to Kale, and he studied them as they studied him.  
The young man on the right was dressed in a green uniform of some sort, and he had black hair slicked back by some gel. He looked to be about Kale's age, and Kale again noticed something off about his aura, despite the fact that this young man looked completely human.  
The young man on the left was dressed in a red jacket, with a green shirt on underneath. He wore simple blue jeans, which his shirt was tucked into. He had his hair done up in a braid that reached his rear, and his brown eyes studied Kale critically. His aura was off as well.  
Hideko and Yusuke studied Kale, noticing the traveled air about him. He still wore his clothes from the bus stop in America, and he had a strong aura, though it was held in, just like theirs. Yusuke had also noticed how everyone was off in aura, as had Hideko, but only Hideko knew what it meant out of the three.  
Their mutual studying of each other ended when the cat-girl left the room, to be replaced by a man appearing to be in his late thirties. He had dark brown hair, graying at the temples, and sharp gray eyes. His eyes swept over all three of them when their combined gaze rested on them, and he smiled.  
"Please sit Kale. There is no reason to stand, drifter of spirit world."  
Both Hideko and Yusuke noticed how Kale immediately stiffened and went alert. His eyes narrowed as he studied the man before them.  
"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"  
Yusuke and Hideko were rather surprised by both Kale's and this new stranger's perfect Japanese, but neither showed it.  
"Who I am will be explained in time. Who you three are, is, at the moment, much more important."  
The man sat in a chair, and after a moment, Kale reluctantly followed suit.  
"Now, as I said, who I am will be explained in time. Who you three are, is much more important to this meeting. I hope you will forgive me for giving away a little information about you three."  
At this statement, both Hideko and Yusuke stiffened, while Kale remained wary. Instead of speaking, however, the man handed out folders from a briefcase that he had carried in with him.  
Yusuke, Hideko, and Kale each took the folder offered them and opened them. Each one's eyes widened once they saw what was in the folder.  
"This has everything I've done since I was five!"  
Kale nodded at Yusuke's statement as he perused his own folder.  
"Same here."  
Hideko merely closed his folder and turned an innocently inquiring gaze upon the man.  
"We have made files on every single one of you, as detailed as possible."  
"Why?"  
The man looked at Hideko and after a moment answered his question.  
"Because of what you are."  
The man pulled out a remote, and pressed two buttons. The wall at the other end of the room split in two, and the wall panels moved to the side, revealing a TV screen. The TV turned on and displayed a picture of Yusuke.  
"Urameshi Yusuke. Winner of the Dark Tournament, former detective of the spirit world, and a student of the legendary Genkai."  
The screen changed to a picture of Kale.  
"Kale Blaze. Mercenary for hire, and drifter of the spirit world. Rather unknown, which is how he wants it to be."  
Once again, the screen changed, this time showing a picture of Hideko.  
"Miamichi Hideko. A rather successful businessman, and an honor graduate of Harvard."  
"Which fails to explain why you requested my presence here."  
At this time the cat-girl from before entered the room, carrying a tray laden with tea. Before she could set it on the table, the man continued.  
"The reason you are here, Hideko, is because Miamichi Hideko is an utter lie, a cover name you created to hide your true name: Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha was out of his seat, and across the room in an instant, pulling a katana from his side where none was previously. The cat-girl screamed and dropped the tea tray, and was suddenly against the wall. The man, on the other hand, didn't even flinch as he stared Inuyasha in the eyes, despite the fact that Inuyasha's katana was resting against his neck.  
"You have five seconds to tell me how you know who I am before you become a head shorter."  
  
Kurama stood in Koenma's office with a rather annoyed air about him. He had had several late nights exterminating minor level demons in the human world, and was not at all happy on being disturbed from catching up on the sleep he had missed.  
Hiei stood leaning against the wall, just as annoyed as Kurama, and taking no pains to hide it. Kuwabara sat on the ground, and glared murder at Hiei, only to have the diminutive demon ignore him. This only irked Kuwabara more, which caused even more glaring.  
Koenma was sweating slightly at the atmosphere of his office, but he couldn't start the briefing yet. Botan needed to return from the living world first.  
Things escalated a bit when Kuwabara finally figured out that glaring wasn't doing anything. However, instead of finding some other way to provoke Hiei, he opted to simply sit in silence. Until flames erupted right underneath him, lighting his pants on fire. Kuwabara leapt up and spent several minutes running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Finally he figured out to swat at the flames till they went out, and then glared at Hiei, who had the slightest signs of a smirk on his face.  
"What the hell was that for shrimp?!"  
Hiei immediately fired a comment back, which caused Kuwabara to respond with his own comment. The verbal argument kept going, gathering steam, until it nearly came it blows. Just before Kuwabara threw a punch, a light on Koenma's desk blinked, signaling that Botan had returned.  
"That's enough you two. I can now begin the briefing."  
Kurama felt some amusement at the relief in Koenma's voice.  
"I summoned you here to meet the new spirit detective, and give you your first mission with her and her companions."  
"Hmph. I don't see why you didn't just keep Yusuke as a spirit detective. He would've done a lot better than this new guy."  
"I already explained why Yusuke is no longer a spirit detective Kuwabara. We can't have demons for our detectives; they have to be completely human. And this new detective is a girl, and has already handled many situations. She should fill Yusuke's shoes quite nicely."  
Since the Dark Tournament, Kurama and Hiei had been given the option of choosing which missions they were to go on. On this ground, Kurama protested.  
"Meeting this new detective could've waited till Hiei and myself were recovered, Koenma. And you have given us no reason to accompany her on this next mission."  
At this moment, the doors to Koenma's office opened and a small group entered, led by Botan. Since Kurama's back was to the door, and Hiei was focused on Koenma, neither gave any attention to the new arrivals.  
When Hiei nodded agreement to Kurama's statement, Koenma continued with a note of desperation in his voice.  
"Hiei, Yukina will be going! She will need you too guard her!"  
Hiei fixed Koenma with a glare that made the god shiver, but nodded.  
"And Kurama, your mission will take you to the School Of Spirit! The place reputed to be the greatest institute of learning on either side of the barrier!"  
Kurama hesitated a moment, then nodded his ascent.  
"Very well. I will go."  
Koenma let out a relieved breath, then saw the group that had entered.  
"Ah. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara, may I introduce you to the new spirit detective, and the other new members of your team."  
All three turned to look at the new arrivals for the first time. Two young woman, and one young man, as well as a demon cat with two tails looked back at them. Hiei and Kuwabara studied each in turn, taking in the great amount of spirit energy of the girl with the long black hair, while noticing the high physical level of the other girl, who was carrying a giant boomerang, and the boy, who had a monk's staff in hand.  
Kurama's eyes, however, were focused on the girl with the enormous spirit energy, one so familiar to him that he should've picked it up at least a mile away. It was nearly a full minute before he got over his shock, and uttered a single word before sinking to the ground, his knees to weak to support him any more.  
"Kagome?!"  
  
:Author's Notes:  
  
Mwahahahahaha. Cliffhanger. I actually was going to continue this chapter, but decided that was a good ending point. The next chapter will be up in a day or two though, so you wont have long to wait. However, I'll pose a question or two that should keep you interested:  
  
1) What's happened to Inuyasha? Why is he human, why isn't he with Kagome, and where did he pull that Katana?  
  
2) How does Kurama know Kagome? What are Miroku and Sango doing in this day and age?  
  
3) And last but not least, what exactly is the School Of Spirit? 


	3. We have to WHAT?

Notes: Right, since some new stuff will pop up, I will put in a key: "..." Japanese. It's just typed in English. (...) A person's thoughts. -"..."- Spoken English. @@@ A break in the story.  
  
Chapter 2: We have to WHAT?!?!  
  
Yusuke's respect for the unknown man had just climbed a few notches. Not many people could be the recipient of a death glare like the one Inuyasha was currently giving said unknown man. Yusuke was a good five feet away form Inuyasha, and was currently unnoticed by him, and yet the glare sill sent shivers up Yusuke's spine.  
Kale's thoughts were nearly paralleling Yusuke's at that moment. Such a vicious glare would've thrown him off balance, and the katana would've severely shaken him. Kale was doubtful he could've kept his cool anywhere near as well as the man. His estimation of how dangerous Inuyasha was had also skyrocketed. He knew the Legend of Inuyasha as well as any person that resided in Japan would, despite the fact that Kale was American.  
And from what Kale had just seen, the legend didn't do Inuyasha justice. Not by a long shot.  
"Since this question has popped up twice, I will answer it before it can pop up a third time."  
Despite the promise of immediate answers, Inuyasha's gaze did not lessen, nor did the pressure he applied to his sword.  
"My name is Eamon, or guardian. I have made it my business to guard the barrier separating the two worlds, and the inhabitants of both worlds. As to how I know who you really are Inuyasha, my organization has the best system of spies and information gatherers in known existence. Even the information system of Koenma pales in comparison to mine. Using this system, I've been trying to find you for the past 100 years. It was only a few weeks ago that we succeeded."  
"And why were you trying so hard to find me Eamon?"  
"I have a request for you Inuyasha. And for Kale and Yusuke as well."  
Inuyasha finally moved his sword from Eamon's neck, and sheathed the blade. However, everyone noticed that the blade stayed clearly visible, where as before Inuyasha had appeared unarmed. After a moment Eamon continued.  
"I am the head of an organization that has one purpose, and one purpose only: To guard the inhabitants on both sides of the barrier that separates the spirit world and this world. For the past two thousand years, since this organizations first days, we have performed this duty to standards that I never even dreamt of achieving."  
Kale, Yusuke, and Inuyasha studied Eamon expectantly.  
"To keep the standards of the organization up, I routinely attempt to recruit those who meet the one and only requirement, and you three have. I called you three here to offer you a place in our organization." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome studied the red haired young man who had just fallen down on his rear, shock clearly written all over his face. She glanced to the left at Miroku and Sango, but saw confusion on both their faces as they looked back at her. Kagome returned her attention to the young man, Kurama.  
"Do I know you?"  
Kurama dumbly nodded. Kagome frowned, then decided to look a little deeper.  
Hiei and Kuwabara both felt Kagome's spirit energy rise slightly, and both became alert as a result, Hiei ready to defend his friend.  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in concentration, and her vision seemed to blur for a moment. Once it 'cleared', she gasped in shock. (He's not young at all! And his energy is so great, nearly a match for mine!) After a moment, Kagome recovered, and began to analyze what she was seeing. (Hmm...Human body, but a demon's spirit...A fox demon? With a strong connection to nature...Red hair, and green eyes...red hair and green eyes...)  
Kagome's eyes widened as she came to a conclusion as to who could be sitting before her. Her voice came out as a strangled gasp, but it was clearly understandable.  
"Shippo?"  
Kurama again dumbly nodded.  
Kagome then fainted. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mwahahahahaha, another cliffhanger!!  
  
Actually, it's just a pause where there should be an eye-catch. Once I have some, I'll put them in. Until then, you have to put up with my ramblings!!!  
  
And corny, not-so-evil laughter!  
  
Mwahahahahaha!!  
  
Eh...I need sleep. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Silence followed Eamon's reason for wanting to speak to them. Yusuke, Kale, and Inuyasha each contemplated what joining the organization would mean. Eamon studied them all in turn, waiting patiently for their answers. Inuyasha finally spoke.  
"I think not. I have no wish to once again feel rejection because I am half demon. Even if you have already employed a half demon."  
Kale and Yusuke shot a glance at Inuyasha, which he caught.  
"The 'off' of their, and our, auras is caused by the clashing of demon and human blood."  
Before Kale and Yusuke could nod, Eamon threw back his head and laughed. After a while, he was able to get it under control, and found that all three were glaring at them.  
"Inuyasha, you couldn't be more wrong. You should've inquired about the one requirement of this organization: The only way you would be offered a place here, is if you are part human!"  
A stunned silence followed that pronouncement. Inuyasha almost had a hopeful note in his voice.  
"You mean that..."  
"Yes. This organization is more than simply a guard, though we hold that above all else. It also acts as a haven for part humans, like you three."  
Eamon at that point seemed to 'shift'. In physical appearance, he was no different. But when one looked past the flesh, to the spirit, they found that Eamon's aura was slightly 'off', just like Inuyasha's, Kale's, and Yusuke's. Just like the cat-girl's. Yusuke was still doubtful, and if must have showed somehow.  
"Yusuke, you never have to fear about being thrown out because of your parentage. And don't worry about Keiko either. We will house those few full demons and humans that can get beyond the racial barrier. They will not be allowed to participate in anything concerning this organization, except in an emergency, but we will not part you from her, or your mother. In fact, it is policy to extend an invitation to them, so that they may live in out base of operations."  
"And the old hag?"  
Eamon smiled slightly before responding.  
"Don't worry about Genkai either." Yusuke was immediately relieved, and didn't make any effort to hide it. Eamon grinned until Kale spoke.  
"And if we refuse your offer?"  
Eamon studied Kale for a moment before replying, his face and voice hard.  
"Then you will have every memory that has to do with this organization erased, and you will be placed back at the place where you received the letter, with no idea that we have contacted you. This organization must remain as secret as possible. We have kept it that way by erasing every memory of this place from those who have come in contact with it."  
Kale's voice was even harder in response.  
"If I leave, it will be with my memory intact. No one orders me around, or messes with me. No one that is alive today."  
Eamon's look didn't change.  
"An S Class you may be Kale, but that will not be enough! Either you join this organization, or you don't remember it! No one will force you into anything here. We don't give orders; we make requests. However, I will not endanger the 250,000 hanyous that are currently under my roof, or their families!"  
Kale's face had a hint of anger as he opened his mouth to respond, but Inuyasha beat him to it.  
"Enough! No one is after your freedom Kale! Instead, they are offering you a chance to stop wandering, a chance to belong!"  
Kale looked at Inuyasha as if Inuyasha had just punched him in the stomach.  
"I too wandered when I was younger, back in the feudal era, looking for a place to belong. I never found one. Twice, I thought I had, but both times ended in failure: the first was taken from me, while the second was an illusion. So I stopped looking. I still wandered, but no longer for a place of acceptance. For 500 years, I've wandered the face of the planet, alone. And I'm sick of it! I'll take one more chance to find a place where I belong, and I suggest you do the same."  
Kale recovered his composure slowly, Inuyasha's words hitting him in a way he hadn't felt in years. A part of him protested, but Kale recognized the part that was the drifter, the part that said 'I drift because I want to'. Another part spoke this time, though. A part that said 'I will always be a drifter, but it's nice to have a place to drift back to'.  
Kale looked at Eamon and nodded.  
Yusuke then spoke, a dangerous grin on his face.  
"Sign me up, so long as you don't try to separate me from Keiko, or my mom. Attempt it, and I'll tear this place down around your ears."  
Eamon nodded to each in turn.  
"Welcome aboard."  
After he spoke, the room was filled with a blinding white light for an instant, then was clear again.  
Eamon spoke before any of the three could speak.  
"That was the initiation. You are now a part of the organization, and can be identified by other members, and identify them in turn."  
Kale, Yusuke, and Inuyasha nodded, though they were each a little on edge.  
"Now about what I'd like you to do first..." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome came around, slowly opening her eyes, to see the concerned face of Sango above her. Once Sango saw that Kagome was awake, she moved back, speaking as she did.  
"I'm glad you're up. You scared us all when you collapsed like that."  
Kagome raised her head to keep Sango in her view.  
"Collapsed, what are you..."  
Kagome suddenly realized what had caused her to collapse, and she shot up, looking around for, and finding, Kurama.  
He looked back at her, his composure regained. When he saw she was about to speak, he raised his hand.  
"Please, I will answer all of your questions later."  
Kagome nodded, too shocked to argue.  
She then jumped slightly as someone yelled.  
"DAMNIT SHRIMP!! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"  
After landing, Kagome soon found the source of the voice.  
A young man, quite large, with orange hair combed back in a pompadour, with beady eyes, was glaring at a shorter boy with black spiked hair. The young man looked slightly...singed.  
"That's enough. The new spirit detective has come around."  
The two who were fighting both threw glances at her, then transferred their attention to where the voice had originated from. For a moment, Kagome thought that the desk had spoken, then realized that she couldn't see whoever was behind it because of her angle.  
Kagome stood up, a little unsteady, saw who was sitting behind the desk, and stopped dead. She suddenly realized she had too options to her. First, fall down laughing. Second, go into 'cute' mode. Without a second thought, she chose the latter.  
"KAWAII!!!"  
Koenma was immediately blue in the face from Kagome's iron hard grip, which had squeezed all the air from his lungs.  
"Help...me!"  
Hiei's respect for the girl was raised several notches. She had all but vanished and reappeared with her arms already wound around the godling's diminutive body. And judging the speed from which Koenma's face went from normal hues to blue, and now nearly black, meant that Kagome had a VERY powerful grip. Hiei made a mental note to be more aware of this girl in the future. In the meantime, he got to watch the godling be all but strangled. Even though he wasn't doing it, at least he got to watch.  
Everyone else simply stared in shock. It took a painfully audible 'pop' to wake everyone up from their stupor and shoot into action. With the sole exception of Hiei, of course.  
When everyone started yelling, Kagome finally realized that she should let go, and immediately did so. Koenma gratefully collapsed, and started gasping for air, his pacifier nearly falling out.  
After Koenma had caught his breath, and Kagome's blush had died down a bit, Koenma started to talk.  
"Your mission is to..." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Note: The next scene will be a mix of the two scenes where Eamon and Koenma tell their teams about what they're to do. It may be a little confusing, but I hope you'll get it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I want you to go to the School of Spirit, where we have been picking up some very disturbing messages. It seems someone has been gathering a large number of powerful beings, demon and human alike, all, however, evil. I want you three to go there, and hinder, if not destroy, this force in any way possible..."  
  
"...while at the same time, protecting the student body at large. The eight of you have the numbers and power to give anyone there pause, since there are no demons above B Class superior at the school. You can also enlist several teachers at the school for help..."  
  
"...we have a contact at the school who will tell you which teachers are safe to approach, and which aren't. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what's..."  
"...our cover?"  
  
"I think you'll pose quite nicely as students."  
  
"...WHAT!?!?"  
  
:Author's notes:  
  
So, what'd you think? Please review.  
  
Also, I apologize for not getting this up more quickly, or even reposting the story after ff.net removed it. Seems interactive fics aren't allowed. Because I got caught, I'm afraid that this isn't an interactive fic anymore. 


	4. Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

The Higurashi shrine had changed quite a bit in a rather short amount of time. It still had the main house, the God Tree, and the well house, but another, rather large building had been added, as well as a smaller building, while the old well house had been rebuilt. The entire area also looked much nicer, and better maintained.

At the moment, it also appeared somewhat more crowded, as the main courtyard held Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan. Kagome had phoned ahead telling her mother that they would be having numerous guests and to make extra food, so when Kagome walked into the kitchen, she wasn't all that surprised to find her mother preparing a mountain of food.

"Hi Mama."

Kagome's mother turned at her daughter's voice and walked forward to give Kagome a hug.

"Welcome back, did you have a good trip?"

Kagome nodded after breaking the embrace. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kuwabara who had just entered the kitchen.

"Whoa! Man, that looks good. When do we eat?"

Kuwabara extended a hand toward some food that was finished but being kept warm, and Kagome moved to stop him.

"Kuwabara, wait until we've been called for dinner. Then you may have some."

Everyone turned toward the voice to find Kurama standing just outside the kitchen, eyeing Kuwabara with disapproval. With a grunt of disappointment, Kuwabara left the kitchen.

"Sorry about him, etiquette never was his strongest virtue. My name is Minamino Shuiichi, and it's a pleasure to meet you. But please call me Kurama"

As he said this, Kurama gave an elegant bow to Kagome's mother, who bowed in return.

"Thank you. You certainly seem to have etiquette as a strong virtue."

Kurama merely grinned slightly.

"My mother was always knowledgeable when it came to etiquette, and it rubbed off on me."

Kagome's mother chuckled lightly. She turned back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, so she completely missed the strange look Kagome gave Kurama. Kurama noticed the look. He walked out of the dining room, and as he passed Kagome, he patted her shoulder.

"I will answer any questions you have after dinner."

Kagome nodded. She followed Kurama out of the room. The sight before her made her stop and stare.

It seemed that the old team members mixed almost perfectly with the new...Kinda. Kuwabara was sitting with Miroku watching the TV. At the moment, the screen displayed a swimsuit competition, and Kuwabara and Miroku were cheering excitedly. Kirara was currently sitting on Hiei's left shoulder, while said fire demon was sitting cross-legged on top of a coffee table. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at everyone, daring them to say something about the two tailed cat sitting on his cloaked shoulder. Botan and Sango were sitting on the other couch, chatting amiably. Botan was dressed the pink kimono, which Kagome found rather cute. As did Sango apparently, as she kept fingering the kimono, and that was the topic of conversation between the two. Botan seemed to think that Sango's outfit was also quite adorable. It was a schoolgirl's uniform much like Kagome's, only with a much longer skirt. Kagome was tempted to join in the conversation, but she noticed that Kurama was missing.

Kagome closed her eyes slightly, and extended her senses. This trick was still new to her, so she cast about rather blindly for a moment as usual before things started to make themselves clear.

Kagome started to sort through the information that this new sense provided her with, and she recognized everyone's individual auras. Sango, with her powerful aura, Botan with the strange aura, Miroku with his holy, yet perverted aura, Kuwabara with an aura similar to Miroku's at the moment, Hiei with a powerful dark, burning aura, and Kirara with her own burning aura shaped like her much larger and more powerful demon form.

It was only once Kagome had cast her senses farther out did she detect Kurama's presence. It took a moment of casting about outside the house to locate him. The time trees aura obscured everything in the area, even inside the house. And as Kurama was standing at the base of the tree, it provided him with a spiritual camouflage.

Kagome opened her eyes and walked out of the room, heading for the front door. As she reached it, she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, right hand held over her heart. Back in the feudal era, she had considered Shippo to be her adopted son. But something had changed in the fox kit.

(No, not kit. Not anymore.)

Kagome reached out with her right hand, and pulled the sliding door open. She then walked down the pathway to the steps leading down to the shrine of the Time Tree, and the old well house. As expected, Kurama was standing in front of the Time Tree, clearly visible. His long red hair was blowing in the wind slightly as he looked up at the tree with his emerald green eyes.

Kagome walked down the steps, and Kurama turned to look at her. He nodded to her as she walked up, and she lightly waved back with her right hand, an energetic smile on her face. Kurama smiled slightly in return, and then refocused his attention on the tree. Kagome followed his gaze to a very familiar hole in the tree bark, one she doubted would ever fade.

"Do you think he's still out there?"

Kurama turned to Kagome and studied her for a moment. After a moment, he returned his attention to the tree once again, and tucked his hands into his pant pockets. Kagome didn't want to admit it, but his calm gaze unnerved her. It made her feel as if Kurama could see right through her. It was so at odds with Shippo's personality that Kagome couldn't repress a shiver.

After a moment of pondering how to answer Kagome's question, Kurama spoke.

"I have yet to hear of Inuyasha's death, and I'm sure I would have, since he was widely known and respected for his power. But I have heard stories of some of his travels after the jewel was completed. Kagome, what happened between the two of you? All of us expected the two of you to marry, spend your lives together."

Kagome looked down at the ground for a moment, then up at the hole in the tree. She walked forward and reached out with her right hand, stretching up to barely reach it. When she spoke, her voice was choked.

"He...I'm sorry Shippo, but I can't tell you right now. Maybe after dinner when I've had some time to think."

Kurama nodded, his eyes on the woman he had thought of as a mother 500 years ago.

"Very well. We can exchange histories then. But call me Kurama. It is my name now. Shippo is..."

Kurama looked out over at the sun just as a heavy breeze kicked up, blowing his long hair out, and ruffling his red uniform.

"...gone, buried in the past. Yoko Kurama took his place."

Kagome turned and studied Kurama. Her mouth opened slightly, and she clenched her left hand over her heart as her long, black hair blew out, caught in the wind. Kurama's face was still impassive, stoic in every way, but she thought that she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. The moment was broken when the door of the house opened and Kagome's Mother's voice called out.

"Kagome, Kurama, dinner's ready!!"

"Coming Mama!!"

Kagome turned and went to the house. Kurama studied the setting sun for another moment, and then turned and followed Kagome to the house. For a moment he paused, the sun still in the corner of his eye. He then continued on his way, convinced he was imagining things, that the place he was in was playing tricks on his mind.

But for a moment, he could've sworn he saw a figure outlined against the sun, dressed in a dark red kimono, with a huge sword resting against one shoulder, with long, silver hair, golden eyes, and two dog ears on top of his head. But the thing that left an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach was the figure, one as well known to him as Yusuke, had been missing a necklace of simple wooden prayer beads.

Inuyasha stared out of the window as the subway train barreled around another corner. For a moment, his eyes showed up gold in his reflection, but the moment passed so fast he thought he imagined it. Inuyasha turned his attention away from the window to study his two companions, and now teammates.

Kale was leaning back in his seat, his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles. His backpack occupied the seat next to him, and Inuyasha and Yusuke felt that this was asking for trouble from the local thieves. But after dealing with one such thief rather...harshly, Kale was left alone.

Yusuke was also leaning back in his seat. But he had a cup of coffee with him, and was lazily sipping from it, while tapping his left foot against one of the metal chair legs. His left hand, unoccupied with the coffee was idly rolling a gold ring around between his fingers. The ring was rather wide, with rounded spike like protrusions on one side, and lumps uniformly placed so that they were in line with the spikes, set in the middle of the ring. Inuyasha surmised that you would wear the ring on your index finger, with the spikes facing the tip of the finger.

Inuyasha himself sat with his right leg bent at the knee, ankle resting on his left knee, elbows of both arms resting on the seat back behind him, hands dangling down. His braided hair was slung over his left shoulder, with the end resting in his lap. Inuyasha's right foot was currently twitching to a beat only it could hear, and Inuyasha watched it lazily while waiting for the train to get to their stop.

After watching his foot twitch for another half hour, Inuyasha finally recognized the tune as 'Jingle Bells'. He was about to reach out with his left arm and forcibly still the foot when the train screeched to a halt. His attention switched to Yusuke as he stood up and spoke.

"This is it. Come on."

Kale and Inuyasha stood, Kale swinging his backpack onto his back, and Inuyasha mentally commanding his foot to return to the real world. Both followed Yusuke out of the train, then past the ticket booth of the train station, and finally out into the air.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose slightly at the city air, while Kale looked around with interest. After a moment the two followed Yusuke, who had put a little distance between him and them by continuing to walk. As it was a lazy walk, not very fast, Kale and Inuyasha caught up with him quickly, and assumed their standard 'lazy walk pose'. If they had bothered to look at each other, they would have noticed how their stances were all but identical.

They walked with an unconscious slump to their shoulders, hands in their pockets, heads tilted downward slightly to see the ground in front of them. Yusuke had his hands tucked into his pant pockets, as did Inuyasha, while Kale his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. And while Inuyasha had his hands tucked into his pant pockets, there was a subtle set to his shoulders that his hands were better-set elsewhere. If one knew who Inuyasha was, they would've supposed that his hands would've rested in the large sleeves of his kimono.

After a few minutes of walking, the three came to Yusuke's home. Yusuke didn't bother knocking, or calling out that he was home, merely unlocking the door, and walking in. He slipped off his shoes, as did Inuyasha with a barely heard grateful sigh. Kale had to sit down and unzip his boots before taking them off, and following the other two deeper into the house.

They found Atsuko in the dining room, watching the news and drinking tea. Yusuke was glad that his mother wasn't drinking today. It was a new record, nearly a month since Atsuko had last gotten plastered. To others such as Iwamoto it would've meant that Atsuko was now sober for her 'tramp acts'. These people were very careful not to mention these opinions anywhere near Yusuke, less he send them to the hospital.

To Yusuke, it meant that his mother was slowly but surely breaking her addiction to alcohol. There was hope that she may one day be totally free of the stuff.

"Mom, I'm home."

Atsuko turned at her son's voice and nodded in greeting to him, before focusing on his friends. She wasn't sure what to think of either, since they were so different from each other. Kale was American, and had the battered appearance of someone who lived it rough more often than not. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was dressed in informal, but well kept, clothes, and had the look of a person who was rather well off. Yusuke noticed his mother's scrutiny of his two companions, and decided to make introductions.

"Mom, these are two new friends I met earlier today. This is Blaze Kale..."

Kale bowed slightly in greeting, which Atsuko returned as best she could from a sitting position.

"...and this is-"

"-Miamichi Hideko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye as the hanyou bowed to Atsuko, who bowed in return. Yusuke gave a mental shrug and decided to play along.

"Hey, mom, me and these two need to talk about some stuff in my room, alright? Can you bring us some snacks in a little while? And can you knock before entering this time?"

Atsuko nodded, rather used to her son having secret discussions now, and not in the least bothered by the rudeness, since she could outdo Yusuke in rudeness and crudeness in every way. He had to learn from someone, after all.

In Yusuke's room, the three of them found comfortable spots to sit, and set about making themselves comfortable. Yusuke sat cross-legged on his bed, his chin supported by his right hand, the elbow of which was propped on his knee. Inuyasha took a 'warrior's at rest' position, leaning against one wall. Kale merely sat down in a spot out of the way of the door cross-legged, leaning forward, head supported by his hands, which were propped on his knees.

"So, which of us should talk first?"

Kale and Yusuke glanced at each other, then Kale replied to Inuyasha's question.

"You. I've got more than a few questions as well, if you don't mind."

Inuyasha sighed, then nodded his consent.

"Where have you been the last 500 years, what happened to the priestess of the legend, as well as the other people of your little band, and why are you human at the moment? Oh yeah, where did that katana come from?"

Inuyasha didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked down at the floor right in front of him for a moment, his face a jumble of emotions. When he looked back up and started to speak, his face had returned to a cool mask, which had a hard edge to it. Both Kale and Yusuke stayed silent, respectful of their comrade's feelings, and the struggle he had to go through to pull them back under control.

As for Inuyasha, he was battling his inner most feelings, feelings he thought that he had left behind 500 years ago. As he slowly brought his feelings under control, his mask softened slightly. Inuyasha felt a small bit of pride as his feelings came completely under control, and his poker face returned full force. It had taken him over a hundred years to control himself and develop his poker face. He had found out the hard way that being a hotheaded, fights-at-the-drop-of-a-hat idiot wasn't the best way to live, or keep a low profile.

And after the hundredth assassin, Inuyasha had become very interested in low profiles.

"For the past 500 years, I've traveled the world over. Went to college occasionally, fought in the occasional war, and started building a fortune in various forms of treasure. I also spent quite a bit of time studying magic."

At this point Inuyasha reached down toward the left side of his waist, and closed his fingers around something. The other two remembered the sword, and looked at the hand. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and was able to see the air ripple slightly around Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha then reached forward, drawing the sword. After a moment, it cleared the scabbard, and he held it parallel to the ground.

"Is that...Tesaiga?"

"No. This is a sword forged for me when I visited the village of a powerful gray miko. She ordered this sword forged for me while I stayed in the village. I learned my first style of martial arts in that village. And it was there that I learned to place my human blood in the foreground, while shunting my demon blood to the background. Thus, I look exactly like your average human. Just a little stronger and faster. It was also in this place where I learned the magic that allows me to hide the sword."

At this point, Inuyasha sheathed the blade. He hesitated for a moment, then drew forth another blade. This blade, when compared to the other, which was well cared for, polished, and gleaming, was a rusted piece of junk. But when the new blade cleared the scabbard, and became wholly visible, Kale and Yusuke unconsciously scooted away from it, feeling immense power.

"THIS is Tesaiga."

Yusuke stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. He kneeled down, and held out his hand.

"May I?"

Inuyasha reversed the blade, holding it out to Yusuke hilt first. Yusuke took the blade carefully, staring at the pitted and rusted surface in awe. Now that he had the sword in hand, he could feel its power in much more definition than before. Yusuke could even feel how to activate the change to transform the blade. Yusuke stood, and turned away from Inuyasha. He held the sword out before him, parallel to the ground. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the desire to protect Keiko, the want to keep harm eternally away from her. As he did this, his forearms unconsciously tensed, and he felt the sword pulse in his hands.

Then he felt his arms filled with an unbelievable weight, and his arms were pulled downward. He then heard a rather loud crash, and felt the floor shudder.

Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he saw that the sword had fallen onto the floor blade first, and had sunk several inches into the floor. Kale and Inuyasha were too busy laughing to help him pull the blade free. Yusuke gathered some spirit energy into his arms, and heaved. The blade came out of the floor, but was in immediate danger of going back in. Yusuke increased the amount of energy into his arms.

"Damn...I might be able to get one swing in with this..."

Inuyasha reached out and took the sword from Yusuke, much to Yusuke's relief. Then Yusuke saw how Inuyasha held the sword one handed with no difficulty what so ever.

"What the...?"

Inuyasha grinned before explaining, sliding Tesaiga back into its scabbard while the sword was still transformed. Yusuke's mouth fell open as he stared at the sheathed blade.

"Tesaiga was a gift from my father, and it's a way of protection, both for humans, and myself. Because of that, I can lift the blade with ease. Others, if they can lift it at all, have incredible difficulty because the blade isn't meant to protect them."

Kale nodded at Inuyasha's explanation, as did Yusuke, albeit a rather dumb nod. Yusuke went and reclaimed his seat. After he sat down, he noticed that Inuyasha's swords had once again vanished.

"As for the rest..."

Inuyasha's face was partially hidden by his bangs, preventing them from seeing his eyes. But both Yusuke and Kale thought they caught a glimmer, as if a tear had gathered but not fallen.

"The miko returned to her home, while the rest followed her. I stayed behind. I eventually learned to keep a low profile, and you've heard how I spent my time."

At the words 'low profile', Inuyasha had grinned slightly, and Kale and Yusuke had grinned in return. The Inuyasha of legend was notorious for his lightning quick temper, as well as his strength. Yusuke idly wondered how many fights Inuyasha had been in before he learned to keep a low profile. As Kale looked at Yusuke and opened his mouth to speak, Yusuke spoke first.

"SO, Kale, what's your past like?"

Kale's mouth was stuck open for a minute before he closed it, looking at Yusuke.

"Not much to my past. Born in the demon world, I traveled around as a bounty hunter, and mercenary for hire. That's about it. SO Yusuke, what about you?"

Yusuke shrugged.

"Afraid there's not much to tell about me either. Born here, didn't know a thing about spirit world or demons till I died savin' some kid. Eventually I got trained by an old bat named Genkai, and started to really work for the spirit world. Took out a few high powered demons before going to the Dark Tournament."

At this point, Yusuke's voice became angry, frustrated.

"And then I was fired. Real pain in the ass."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Yusuke's mother called out, stopping him.

"Dinner's ready!"

Kuwabara leaned back on the porch and belched.

"Ah, much better."

Miroku regarded him with humor, while nearly everyone else looked at him with varying degrees of disgust. Since he couldn't figure out why they were looking at him like that, Kuwabara asked what was wrong.

"What?"

Everyone looked away, shaking his or her head. Kuwabara thought he heard Hiei say 'idiot', but wasn't sure enough to make an issue of it. So he simply leaned back, and made himself comfortable. Kurama then walked out onto the porch, and regarded Kuwabara with a small amount of disdain.

"You could at least say 'excuse me'."

Kuwabara looked at him, puzzled.

"Uh...Why?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Never mind."

Kurama walked away to another part of the porch, leaving a confused Kuwabara behind, looking after him cluelessly. Finally, Kuwabara shrugged, and leaned back once again, this time falling asleep.

Kurama sat down on the steps, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, chin supported in his left hand. He heard, and sensed, Kagome approach him from behind. She sat down on his right, about a hand spans distance away. Kurama knew what was coming, and he half wanted it to come, and half wanted it to stay in the future, never to be approached.

"Kurama..."

But Kagome had to know, she deserved to know.

Kurama was aware of the silence as he started to speak, telling them all about his past. About how, as he became older, his fur changed color, and how his powers changed, from illusions and the like to those of controlling plants. How he decided to go to the demon world, and take the name Yoko Kurama. How he was injured hundreds of years later, and how he fled to the human world, becoming the child of humans. And eventually how he had met Yusuke, joined his band, and went on to fight many demons of incredible power and cunning, and eventually, he told them all about the Dark Tournament.

Kurama refrained from mentioning Hiei's involvement with getting him to go after the artifacts of darkness. That was Hiei's story to tell, if he so chose. Until then, better for Kagome to believe that Hiei was in no way connected to the artifacts.

Night had fully fallen before Kurama had finished talking, the only illumination being the porch lights. Now that he was done, relief swept through him. Silence still reigned for the most part, broken only by Kuwabara's not so quiet snores. Kagome stood up, speaking as she did so.

"Thank you for telling us. For now, I suggest we all get some sleep, and talk more tomorrow. Good night."

Everyone but Kuwabara, who was still sleeping, stood up and started to head indoors. Sango stopped by the large boy and reached out to shake him awake when Hiei stopped her.

"Leave the idiot there. Better for everyone."

He then flickered out of view, reappearing in a nearby tree, though only Kurama knew that.

Sango stopped, her hand hovering over Kuwabara's shoulder, considering. She then nodded, and walked into the house, Kuwabara still asleep. Kurama shook his head, a small smile on his face, before heading inside as well, hands in his pockets.

:Author's note:

So, what do you think? Good, bad, totally out of it? Please let me know in a review so I can adjust the writing accordingly. Thanks.


End file.
